LOVE
by ROSSERR
Summary: AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA


**ESTE FANFIC SE BASA EN LA PAREJA MADOKA X HOMURA, DEL ANIME PUELLA MAGI MADOKA MAGICA, EL CUAL NO ME PERTENECE. ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO. GRACIAS**

 **RESUMEN:** AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA, EXISTE?

 **CAPÍTULO I:** PARAGUAS

Mi nombre es Homura Akemi, soy una mujer independiente, a mis 25 años, tengo excelente estatus económico, negocio propio, casa propia y la soledad necesaria para vivir tranquila. No busco, no requiero, no me interesa ni necesito nada ni nadie que me cause molestia. Estoy cansada de escuchar ese absurdo sentimiento llamado AMOR y más aún de esa irracional entrega que mujeres otorgan sin medir consecuencias…..

A pesar de tenerlo todo, no es suficiente para llenar este vacío. Sólo el Arte, ayuda a desahogar mi tristeza, y al mismo tiempo es el negocio con el cual he surgido. Ya que poseo en sociedad un museo el cual es famoso y único en esta pequeña ciudad. Hoy se presenta una de mis tantas exhibiciones, no soy famosa pero tampoco invisible, a lo cual tampoco presto atención.

Bienvenida Sra Akemi, imagino viene para ver su obra?

Así Es, como va Todo?

Todo ha salido como lo planeado, no sólo tiene nuevos visitantes a causa de la expansión en mercancía, sino también nuevos críticos para evaluar estas y su obra

Lo supuse…

Como usted dijo, atrajo ventas con su sola exhibición

Estaré ocupada Kyoko, porfavor prepara el carro para dentro de 30 minutos

Con gusto

Después de una agotadora batalla entre críticos y darles atención a los nuevos compradores, logre acercarme a mi pintura para visualizar a una joven hermosa, pelo rosa, blanca, un poco mas baja que yo.

…

No me cansaré de ver este lugar, pensaba Para mi. Cada vez que vengo, tiene algo nuevo….y más obras como Esta, que no dejan de sorprenderme…..es la misma artista de la anterior. Su estilo es único, cerrado, llena de misterios…quien será? Que siente con todo esto?

Te gusta?

Como? "una dulce voz me hizo voltear enseguida, encontrándome con una mujer un poco mas alta que Yo, blanca, de piel suave a primera VISTA, pelo negro y ojos purpura tan profundos…"

…..que si te gusta la pintura? "que ojos tan fuertes…color sangre, expresa mucha pasión en ellos….como toda joven se ve delicada, una sonrisa honesta, le calculo unos 18 años"

Ah?! Si Si! Me parece muy interesante!

Interesante? Porque?

Pues…me habla de una persona cerrada, inmersa en su mundo. Estos colores grises, muestran ha alguien que ve la vida indiferente…pero al mismo tiempo quiere salir de esa jaula por estos destellos de color que resaltan en toda la pintura….

Eso crees….? "que percepción tan acertada….."

Se que es así! Lo puedo sentir…..Homura Akemi….es su nombre

Es raro ver a una joven por aquí, te gusta el Arte?

Me he acostumbrado a el por mis padres, pero no negaré que obras como estas, me cautivan…

Y tu nombre Es?...

Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Madoka! El tuyo?!

El mío es….

Sra! La están buscando!

Oh? Disculpa! Un placer, luego seguimos

….tu nombre

Y así se fue esa desconocida…..dejándome con un extraño sentimiento de haberla conocido antes….espero verla otra vez, de seguro me la conseguiré de nuevo en este lugar.

… **..**

Quien me busca?

Los Srs Kaname

Ok gracias, puedes retirarte

Hoy como todos los días, debo salir de un compromiso pautado con la Familia Kaname, estos quienes son? Diría una pequeña sociedad que empecé a mis inicios. Lo nuestro no pasa de unas llamadas e inversiones, pero esta vez se hará algo más grande. A lo que una reunión más acogedora no caería mal, o así ellos lo quisieron…

Sra Akemi, como Esta?!

Bien gracias Sr…..que los trae por acá?

Pues ver tu excelente trabajo y que Nuestra hija no deja de admirar tus obras

Que afortunada soy entonces, que su hija también tenga buen ojo Sra Kaname

Dejemos las formalidades, estamos aquí para invitarte a cenar Homura-san

A que se debe todo esto?

Por sobre todas las cosas, te tenemos un gran aprecio. Y queremos que este nuevo paso que has dado, se te sea festejado

No tienen Porque molestarse Sr Kaname

Insistimos! Así que, este fin de semana nos encontramos en el punto que te será enviado

Muy amables, ahí estaré

Bueno para esto venimos, ya debemos retirarnos. Nuestra hija lo más probable se quede más tiempo, en caso que te la encuentres, porfavor dejarla en la casa

Con gusto, su nombre?

Se llama Madoka

Madoka…. "creo haber escuchado ese nombre antes…"

No te quitamos más tiempo, suerte!

Gracias, que les vaya muy bien

… **..**

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas, que dedique viendo cada obra….ya mis padres se habían ido, y pocos éramos los que quedaban…..me estaba torturando a mi misma por no haberme ido con ellos, ya que la lluvia que tenía frente a mi, no era nada normal! De seguro colocaba un pie fuera de la entrada y pescaria un buen resfriado…..

Quiero irme a casa…..cuando terminará?

Hola que haces aquí?

Eres tu! Jejeje "el verla me hacía muy feliz por alguna razon"

Si? Soy yo?

Quiero decir! Espero la lluvia pase, me mojare toda sí salgo así…..

Y no traes paraguas?

No…

Tu casa es cerca de aquí?

Si! Caminando llegaré rápido

Me alegro…..bueno ya debo irme, quieres mi paraguas?

No no no! Como haré que te mojes?!

Tranquila, mi carro espera en frente, tomalo

Posando su paraguas en mis manos, logre sentir una piel tan suave que por segundos me tenso, al escuchar mi corazón latir y mejillas calentarse….quedaba muda esa persona por mi acción, siendo despertada por el llamar de un extraño, desapareciendo frente a mi al entrar a un auto

Sra ya traje el carro, venga la llevo para que no se moje

Gracias….chao

Espera!...

Una vez más…..quien era esa mujer? Se fue sin darme nombre y mucho menos sin entender porque la sentía tan cercana a mi…..la conozco de algún lugar? Me preguntaba….no, no puede ser. Alguien tan elegante como ella, no podía olvidar….

Llegando a mi casa aún con vacilaciones e inmersa en mis pensamientos sobre esa mujer, soy regañada por mi Madre, algo preocupada por el estado de mi ropa jejeje si digo que estaba algo mojada, era mentira. El paraguas, no sirvió de nada. Pero a mi eso en el momento, no me importaba, buscaba era el indicio de esa sonrisa que me llamaba.

Madoka?! Porque estas así?!

Madre…estaba lloviendo mucho y Pues, no sirvió de nada el Paraguas "tenía su Paraguas…..se lo devolvería…..talvez con eso obtenga su nombre…."

Y eso que le pedí el favor de que te llevará…debió estar ocupada, que no te encontró

Quien mama?

Una Amiga, ella vendrá este fín a cenar, por lo que sal a comer con nosotros

De negocios?

Si y no, es más una celebración. Así que contamos contigo

Como quieras! "realmente no se me hacía de mucho agrado la idea, ya que mis padres eran personas que se enfocaban en sus negocios y todo se volvía mecánico….a lo que yo no cuadraba, pero por ellos todo"

Gracias hija, verás que la pasaremos bien. Ve a ducharte

Ok mama

Y así paso mi noche, entre una ducha tibia, una buena cena y unas almohadas cálidas,, que no paraba de abrazar. Al día siguiente, clases eran lo que me esperaban. Estudio en el Colegio Puella, es muy agradable y tengo una muy buena amiga, la cual no dejo pasar mi extraña curiosidad por cierta persona…..

Hey pero que te sucede?

Nada Sayaka

A mi no me veas la cara con tu sonrisa, se que algo te pasa por esa cabeza y te ha tenido más despistada de lo normal

Es que quiero devolverle el paraguas a una mujer que me prestó…

Un paraguas? Me dirás que estas así por ello?

Si….fue muy amable, para que no me mojara. Me dio el suyo!

Y ella se mojó toda?

No, se fue en su carro

Quiere decir que estamos hablando de una adulta? Que no te dio el aventon y sólo te presto su paraguas?

La conocí en el museo, y no me dio la cola porque es ocupada. Además tampoco está obligada! Mucho hizo con darme su paraguas!

Oye oye calma, estoy concluyendo es todo. Sigh y por lo menos sabes su nombre? O como contactarla?

No…

Amiga algo me dice que esa mujer, no sólo tomo tu atención con darte ese Paraguas sino también algo más

Que cosa?

Nada tonta, yo aquí con mis locuras. Ahora lo importante es que se lo devuelvas No? Estamos apenas iniciando la semana, ve al mismo lugar en el que la encontraste y espera paciente, quien sabe y la veas de nuevo?

Tu crees?!

Claro! Cuando te digo que es así, es porque Si!

Jejejeje entonces eso haré! Gracias Amiga, eres la mejor!

Lo se! Si necesitas ayuda con algo más, me avisas

Ok!

… **..**

Un lunes…que día más aburrido, como no soporto la misma rutina, los mismos días. Según mi agenda, estos dias debo reunirme con diferentes compradores y me queda un pequeño espacio el día jueves para pasar por el Museo….de ahí, la reunión el día Sábado con la Familia Kaname. Bueno ya todo organizado, lo diferente será eso, por lo menos.

Mi Amor, estas suspirando mucho últimamente?

Oh si….como dormiste Tomoe? "Mami Tomoe…..es una de las mujeres, con la cual salgo. Por no decir la única, ya que sólo a ella le doy la confianza de estar en mi casa y dejarla conocer un poco de mi. Es una empresaria muy adinerada, y por casualidades de la vida nos conocimos en una de mis exhibiciones. Desde ese día, cautivó mi atención con su belleza e inteligencia, pero mas de ahí no pasa. La veo más, como un medio para drenar mis problemas, cosa la cual ella está clara"

Bien Gracias, pero veo que tu no muy bien?

Si…tu sabes la misma rutina me agota, quiero hacer algo diferente

Y porque no nos vamos de viaje? Como hicimos la última vez, hay mucho aún que conocer

Talvez, si eso me permite distraerme

Bueno entonces está cuadrado. Este fin de semana nos vamos!

No Tomoe, este ya tengo un compromiso con la Familia Kaname. Y no me gustaria faltarles

Tienes razón, son tus únicos amigos después de todo

Amigos? Se podría decir que si. Vendrás conmigo?

Yo? De cuando aca me invitas?

La verdad, son gente muy agradable y educada, pero me da un poco de pena y miedo quedarme sin tema. A lo que contigo al mando de seguro no pararemos de charlar

Me estás usando entonces?

Pues velo como un cambio por el afecto que compartimos

Afecto? Jajajaja no será sexo?

No lo digas así tonta! Se escucha mal!

Jajajaja esta bien esta bien! Haré un espacio en mi agenda ese día

Gracias… "con sólo sentir su apoyo, pude calmar un poco mis preocupaciones. Entregandonos en un beso lento lleno de pasión, si que sabía tomar bien los papeles, nuestros cuerpos solos se encendían con cada roce y nuestras respiraciones se alteraban fácilmente…."

Después de un pequeño momento de relajación, si así se le puede llamar. Me dediqué a levantarme para salir a mis compromisos, topandome con un clima bastante lluvioso...

Si que está lloviendo últimamente…..

Así es, parece que el clima estuviera escuchandote

Cállate….bueno espero estés lista, ya yo me debo ir

Lista como siempre! No olvides tu Paraguas o te mojaras toda, no estaré para enfermos

Eso dices ahora, ya te veré cuidandome

No te aproveches de mi amabilidad Homura-san

Jejeje lo mismo digo Tomoe-san, ya me voy…

Que ocurre?

Olvide que no tengo Paraguas…

Que lo hiciste?

Pues recuerdo habérselo dado a una chica que lo necesitaba….

Que raro tu, de "buena gente"

No digas eso! En ningún momento me quise aprovechar de ella! Además es muy joven!

Entonces si lo pensaste jajajaja

Si es bonita! Y todo lo que quieras pensar…pero es muy joven "el sólo recordar su rostro con esa hermosa sonrisa, calmaba todo en mi. Me sentía bien"

El amor no tiene edad

Lo sé! Pero no es este caso. No se ni como se llama, ni como encontrarla

Bueno bueno ya calma, toma el mío y ve a trabajar, después seguimos con tu Cenicienta

Gracias….

Siempre sonríe recuerda

Lo intentaré. Que te vaya bien

… **..**

Estoy aquí y nada que aparece….han pasado ya horas desde que llegue….me he recorrido todo el museo una y otra vez, y nada. Será que No viene muy a menudo, bueno por lo menos lo intente…..se que la veré y podré entregarselo…..

Esta pintura es hermosa Homura Akemi….quisiera conocerte….. "me encontraba como cual tonta buscando dos fantasmas"

Sra ya vamos a cerrar

Oh? Gracias….

Que tenga buenas noches

Buenas noches? "No me había percatado que pase toda la tarde caminando por el lugar?!"

Sra?

Disculpe! Quien es Homura Akemi? "si no podía con el primer fantasma, por lo menos iría descifrando el segundo"

La Sra Akemi dice?

La conoce?! "Estaba contenta! No podria imaginar enterarme de ella, a través de un extraño"

Claro que Si, todos los que trabajan aquí, saben quien es

Tan famosa es?! "wow como no escuchar de alguien así? Definitivo me falta mucho por aprender"

Ella es la dueña de este Museo. Por lo tanto nuestra jefa

Como?!

Así es, cada cierto tiempo viene por acá, a dejar sus recientes trabajos y organizar todo

Entonces es posible….. "es posible que pueda conocerla….."

Que le ocurre?

Dígame, cuando podría encontrarla?

Pues no sabría decirle, nunca tiene día exacto. Debe contactarla o estar pendiente

…gracias " talvez no todo me había salido perfecto, pero por lo menos se, que alguien de su estatus, se pasaría por acá, tarde o temprano"

Y así me fui a mi casa, apretando en mis manos ese Paraguas regalado y una nueva esperanza en mente…

 **CAPITULO II:** ESPERA

 **...Día Martes…**

Sayaka tengo algo que proponerte!

Dime Madoka?

Necesito de ti estos días, acompañame al Museo!

Y eso porque? No me digas que estas tras la mujer?

Estoy tras…..

Ahora que?

No había analizado que así como puedo conocer a Homura Akemi, puedo conseguirmela a ella…

Y quien es esa Homura Akemi?

Jejejeje esa es otra historia

Ahorita no es una sino dos? Amiga te digo que dudo puedas estar con dos y que lo permitan

De que hablas?!

Bueno como quieras!

Después de clases, sin esperar segundo alguno, salimos corriendo o jale en este caso a Sayaka conmigo para llegar lo más temprano que podía! Poder encontrarme a las dos, sería un sueño para mi…..pero por alguna razón sentía que compartir con alguna de las dos sería un traición para la otra…..que me ocurría…..

Uff aquí estamos! Ven Sayaka, las obras están por acá!

Espera! No te cansas niña….

Disculpe pero no se permite correr en el Museo

Ah Si, lo siento, mi amiga es…..

Su amiga es?

Mi nombre es Sayaka Miki! "que me sucede? Es hermosa….esos ojos color fuego y cabello rojo cautivan"

Disculpa?

Cual es tu nombre?

Perdona, pero no estoy interesada en darle a conocer quien soy. Simplemente cumpla las reglas dentro del Museo

Así que las reglas?

Exacto, Disculpe! "quien se cree, es una falta de respeto"

Me estás diciendo que cumplir las reglas No? Entonces debes guiarme por el Museo y hablarme de las obras, o me equivoco?

….venga por aquí "Engreida…"

Muchas gracias! Ya vengo Madoka!

Jejeje ok Diviértete

Que hora es? Cuanto falta? Ninguna aparece…..Me canso de esperar….ya está oscureciendo….Sayaka donde está? No me digas que me dejó aquí sola….no la he visto prácticamente desde que llegamos…..solo escucho risas tras risas.

JajajaJaja enserio?

Te lo juro! Jajajaja

Sayaka disculpa…..sera que nos vamos?

Oh?! Madoka?! Tan pronto?!

Pues ya es de noche….

Wow si que pasa rápido el tiempo contigo Kyoko!

Dirigirte con más respeto hacia mi persona

Ay no te pongas con esa! Bastante bien la estamos pasando! Vamos Madoka!

Ok…

Chao….Sayaka

No te escuche?!

Que te vayas!

Jajaajajajajaja

Camino a mi casa en compañía de mi amiga, podía observar a una sonriente Sayaka, mientras yo sólo intentaba contagiarme de su alegría…ya que en mi caso, no tuve tanta suerte

Estas muy contenta

Pues si! No fue tan mala idea acompañarte

Jejejeje me alegro por ti, te conseguiste una buena amiga…..

Una amiga…

Si….

Madoka no pierdas la fe, ya verás que pronto aparecerá

Así será….

Yo te ayudare, ya verás!

Gracias!

Aquí nos separamos. Descansa!

Igual!

Mi cama y almohada , si que es sabrosa en todo momento. Por lo menos tengo todo…..o eso pensaba…mientras por dentro me llenaba De un extraño vacío…..callendo en un profundo sueño

… **.Día Martes….En el Museo….**

Madoka ya vengo, necesito hablar algo con Kyoko

Tranquila…diviertete

Ok….

 **...**

Kyoko…..

Dime!

Quien es Homura Akemi?

Es nuestra Jefa

Como la contacto?

Para que quieres eso?

Quiero ayudar a mi amiga

Es eso?

A que te refieres con eso?

Si es para que estés con tus ataques olvidalo! A parte eres una niña en comparación con ella y no te prestara atención!

Hey para! Yo no estoy detrás de ella! Es para Madoka!

Madoka es una niña como tu!

Kyoko…..yo soy una niña para ti? Que pretendes con una niña como yo?

No entiendo…..

Yo tengo 18 años como Madoka…..y tu tienes 25 años…..acaso estamos haciendo mal?

No se en que piensas…pero igual es algo irracional….con que motivos se acercaría o más aún dudo la Sra Akemi le preste atención…..

Con estos supongo…. "sin pensarlo dos veces me avalance contra ella….apostando todo por un beso"

…

Te parece bien?

No nos conocemos….

Exacto, por ello déjame conocerte y verás que no te arrepentirás….. "tomando de su mano, me acerqué lentamente para perdernos en un segundo beso más profundo"

… **..**

Ya es de noche…y nada que aparece….que paso con Sayaka? Repentinamente se dejaron de escuchar sus risas…..les habra pasado algo? Pensaba en mi vía hacia donde se suponía las encontraria. Para sólo toparme con dos cuerpos semi-desnudos, besándose apasionadamente.

Sayaka…?

¡!

Disculpen! Después nos vemos!

Madoka Espera!

Al instante de verlas, mi cuerpo sólo pudo correr sonrojado de la impresión! Llegando a mi casa para sólo encerrarme en la habitación y no salir más…caí suspirando a la cama, mirando al techo, sin dejar de ver esa escena en mi cabeza una y otra vez…me sentía rara…..mi cuerpo no dejaba el sonrojo y me molestaba el hecho de que respiraba acelerada…..no entendía que me pasaba y porque no podía controlarlo…pelee y pelee con ello por unos minutos hasta caer agotada en sueño….

Madoka…

Quien me llama?

Madoka…

Eres tu Homura?! "gritaba como cual niño dentro de mis sueños, en un extenso jardín. Tratando de ubicar el lugar de donde provenía la voz…..un tanto conocida"

Hola que haces aquí?

¿? "otra vez aparecía ella…..en ese jardín frente a mi y me sonreía…si que es hermosa…..pero Homura…"

Porque tan triste?

… "la voz era ella…."

Ya nos veremos…

Pero yo… "las tenía ha ambas en la cabeza. La belleza de una me perdía y el nombre de la otra me causaba un sentimiento de posesión….."

Así que quieres a Homura?

No! Sólo quiero conocerla por sus obras! "me estaba excusando ante una ilusión creada por mi mente, no quería perderla!"

Entonces soy tu Amiga?

Claro que si! Podemos ser las mejores amigas si quieres!

Las mejores….

Que ocurre?

Yo no quiero eso

¡! "una fuerza me prisiono contra el césped, viendome tomada de manos por ella! Acercaba sus labios a mi oído y susurraba cosas, mientras sentía su lengua en el…..me estaba calentando….y no podía con ella"

Dime si no quieres esto?

Es…..pera…! "mi cuello era mordido suavemente, deslizando sus manos a mi camisa para desabotonarla….queria despertar…..tenia miedo de lo que sentía…..me estaba gustando….pero no así….por lo que mis lágrimas empezaron a salir"

No tienes porque llorar…todo está bien

…. "después de sus palabras, me soltó para dedicarme un cálido abrazo…..que me hizo olvidar todo….nos miramos a los ojos, me dedico una tierna sonrisa y sin darme cuenta se acercó para darme un beso….instante que desperté alterada de la pena, con las lágrimas en los ojos….."

Si….me estoy volviendo loca con esas mujereS…..….. "sólo un sueño…me repetí, para caer dormida otro día más…mañana me tocaría con Sayaka…"

… **.Día Miércoles….En el Museo…...**

Madoka quisiera hablar…..

No te preocupes Sayaka…

Sabemos que no te mencionaré mi relación con Kyoko

Kyoko…..asi se llama, felicitaciones

No seas tonta! Tengo una notícia que darte!

Sra Kaname cierto?

Kyoko?...que haces por acá?

….

Sayaka me contó de sus ganas de conocer a la Sra Akemi

Si…sólo quiero saber quien pinta tan profundo…..

No quiero saber las intenciones, sólo cumplo con la palabra de Sayaka

No entiendo?

Madoka podrás ver pronto a Homura Akemi!

De verdad?!

Así es, la Sra Akemi, viene mañana. Y ya me informó que será una visita rápida, pero si la espera, estoy segura que se la encontrará

Gracias Kyoto y Sayaka! "Estaba tan feliz! Que salte ha abrazarlas ha ambas, mi espera no había sido en vano!"

Ahora si que estas contenta No?!

Jejejeje pues claro! Ya me puedo ir tranquila a casa! Te vienes conmigo?!

No gracias, aún es muy temprano y me quedaré con Kyoto hasta la noche

Bueno que les vaya bien entonces!

Wow que velocidad!

Si que le agradó la noticia?

Pues si, y me niega que no hay otro tipo de interés

No todos son como tu Sayaka

Tampoco te hagas Kyoto

Jejeje sabes que me parece extraño…..el porque estar aquí, todos estos días. Si ella fácilmente puede verla o contactarla

Como así?

Ella es Madoka Kaname cierto?

Si…..

Bueno la Familia Kaname, son pequeños inversionistas en este Museo. Es más este sábado la Sra Akemi, tiene una cena pautada con ellos

Enserio?!

Así es, por ello nunca entendí su Espera en el Museo

Y esa mujer acaso no sabe esto?!

Parece que no

JajajaJaja la vida si es graciosa!

Sayaka?

Salgamos hoy Kyoto

Después del trabajo, tu invitas?

Si, aunque no lo creas. Joven pero con buena fortuna jajajaja

Tu y tus misterios jajajaja

… **.**

Porfin llegaría el día! Ya quiero dormir y llegarme al Museo! Lo mas probable me la encuentre en la tarde! Paseaba por la calle feliz, vía a mi casa. Cuando a lo lejos la vi a ella…siendo tomada del brazo por una rubia de su edad. Hablando entretenidas….cosa que generó en mi molestia tal, que hasta se percataron de mi presencia

Eres tu! Como estas?

Bien gracias….. "No sabía la razón, pero nada mas ver esa rubia tan cerca, me daba mala espina e incomodidad. Que tan cercanas son?"

Veo que no has tenido un buen día chica

Claro que si, gracias igual por preocuparse ….. "y ahí estaba dirigiéndome la palabra, como la estaba mirando? No sabría, pero de Seguro nada bueno salía de mi hacia ella"

Fuiste al Museo hoy?

Oh si…..me divertí con las obras jejeje

Me alegro, espero verte de nuevo

Si…..mañana estaré allá

Que bien, entonces ambas nos toparemos

Jejejeje "de verdad quería hablar mucho con ella y más con lo que me decía, no podía creer que tenía tanta suerte. De no sólo conocer a Homura sino tenerla a ella cerca! Pero la rabia del momento, no me dejaba pensar….."

De verdad estas bien?...

¡! "AL sólo escuchar su pregunta, sentí su mano tomar mi mejilla para acercarse con esos profundos ojos a los míos…cosa que me hizo sonrojar y quedar paralizada, al recordar aquel sueño"

Ocultas algo, no es asi….

….. "No hacía más que desviarle la mirada…..tomaba su mano con la mía, para sentir que no era parte de un sueño…."

Chicas creo están olvidando que aún estoy aquí

Oh si…disculpa mi abuso chica

No…..se preocupe…debo retirarme, con permiso!

Espera!

¿? "sentí un fuerte jalón de mano, que termine contra ella, sujetandome con sus brazos, quedando sin palabras y temblando de los nervios al susurrar en mi oido…esa mujer tenía algo que me sacaba de toda lógica, mi cuerpo sólo se dejaba guiar"

Lo siento….pero cual es tu nombre otra vez?

Madoka…

Madoka…disculpa…..nos vemos mañana… "que tenía ese nombre…que tenía ella….que me pone asi"

…ok

El carro nos espera Homura

Voy….hasta luego

…Ho…mura…..Homura….?! Pero que?! " al reaccionar, sólo pude ver como desaparecía en el carro, dejándome mal por saber si lo que había escuchado era ese nombre…..haciendo mi día más largo"

 **CAPITULO III:** COINCIDENCIA

Ya era jueves! Ya había amanecido y no paraba de saltar! Salía del colegio, para sólo correr al mismo lugar de siempre. Siendo tan despistada que cruce la calle sin fijarme en nada mas. Para sólo escuchar el ruido de unos frenos a mi lado, viéndome con un carro prácticamente encima…por suerte no me dio, pero si cerraba los ojos y tragaba fuerte, esperando que quien fuera dueño de ese auto, me comiera por imprudente…

Si que no te fijas cuando andas por las calles no?

Disculpe…..es que… "al abrir los ojos, me encontraba con esa rubia….si….mi expresión no era nada educada con ella….. algo en mi, la repugnaba…"

Tu nombre es Madoka, cierto?

Así es…

Eres toda una niña

Sólo tengo 18 años, que espera? "me sentía ofendida, así ella no tuviera malas intenciones"

Jajajaja si que tienes carácter fuerte

No entiendo su gracia, pero me disculpa…..tengo otras cosas que hacer

Imagino con ocupada, te refieres a que vas al Museo a esperar a Homura?

…..eso no es su problema

Pero cuál es la rabia conmigo? Te hice algo malo acaso?

No me ha hecho nada malo…disculpe "tenía razón no me había echo nada malo, sólo no entendía el porque mi reacción"

O es que acaso aún no eres consciente de lo que quieres?

¿?

Ahí está, tu cara lo dice todo **…**..Madoka si a este encuentro le quieres llamar COINCIDENCIA, llamalo de esa manera. Pero para mi es algo más

Que quiere decir?

Primero mi nombre es Mami Tomoe. Puedes llamarme Tomoe-San

Un placer…..Tomoe-San….. "que placer y que nada…..decia a su vez una voz dentro de mi"

Segundo a pesar de nuestro mutuo gusto, aúnque no lo creas, te quiero ayudar

No se a que se refiere, pero la verdad no quiero problemas

Bueno tu lo ves así, sólo te digo no te engañes

Que tiene que ver con Homura?

Me dirás que esto no te interesa

¡! "de pronto una luz muy brillante, me nublo la vista para luego perder el conocimiento y despertar acostada en una cama"

Pero Que?! Que ocurre aquí?! Tomoe-San donde estoy?! "miraba a todos lados y no la encontraba, estaba sola en una habitación"

No grites Madoka, estoy aquí

Homura?... "No podía ver más que una sombra"

Así es, ya te Olvidaste de mi?

Porfavor ayudame, no se que me hizo Tomoe-San…

Porque intimidarse ahorita?

….…..eres tu? "se acercaba lentamente a mi, dejando en el camino cada una de sus prendas….pegando un cuerpo semi-desnudo al mío…paralizandome por la vergüenza"

Claro que soy yo, nos vimos hace poco recuerdas?

….mmm….. "era callada con sus besos tan dulces….a través de la ropa podía sentir su piel suave…..que no paraba de rozar mi cuerpo ya húmedo…esta sensación me hacía desesperar, y lo peor era que a pesar de la situación tan absurda…... me gustaba…..pero no quería esto asi…..o mejor dicho de cuando lo quería?"

Te gusto cuando nos besamos?

Como?! "AL escuchar esto, reaccione que todo era un sueño! Ya que en que momento me había besado con ella antes de esto?! Mi mente jugaba conmigo!"

Desperté sudada, acelerada y sonrojada del calor que emanaba mi cuerpo…no entendía que había pasado y el porque de ese sueño…me encontraba en mi casa, ya estaba amaneciendo….y solo podía verme al espejo para decirme que me sucede….es Jueves….

Me propuse a tomar una ducha y salir temprano a mi colegio, para tener tiempo de relajarme y poder pensar con calma…las clases pasaron rápido…..y yo sólo me propuse en salir hacia el Museo…caminaba por las calles pensativa….no entendia el porque soñaba tanto con ella y más aún porque esos sueños…sería culpa de Sayaka…me decía a mi misma…..el ver esa escena con Kyoko, me sorprendió…..me sonrojaba al pensar cada cosa y mi corazón empezaba ha acelerarse, siendo abruptamente despertada de mi ensueño por el frenar de un carro frente a mi…..y exactamente ese mismo carro…

Si que no te fijas cuando andas por las calles no?

….

Tu nombre es Madoka, cierto?

…..

Eres toda una niña

Tengo 18 años…. "que ocurría, era exactamente igual…"

Jajajaja si que tienes carácter fuerte

No entiendo…...

Imagino que vas al Museo?

…..eso no es su problema

Pero cuál es la rabia conmigo? Te hice algo malo acaso?

No me ha hecho nada malo…disculpe "era prácticamente vivir el mismo sueño, sólo cambiaban detalles…..que significaba todo esto…."

O es que acaso aún no eres consciente de lo que quieres?

Tomoe-San…

Sabes mi nombre? No sabía que ustedes se tenían tanta confianza…

Para nada…..a penas nos conocemos es sólo que… "y decidí contarle mi sueño por alguna razón a esa persona….no me daba gusto su presencia…pero tampoco desconfianza, se podía ver que era una persona amable como ella"

Que caso tan extraño…..no lo llamarías COINCIDENCIA?

Que quiere decir?

Te quiero ayudar, aunque no lo parezca

Jejejeje gracias…..

De que te ríes?

Pues que así tal cual me dijo en mi sueño jejeje

Quieres que te de la cola? Yo también voy al Museo y Homura debe estar allá

…..

No te preocupes por pequeñeces ahorita, sube

Ok…...

Te has preguntado por la diferencia de edad?

Pero es que mi edad…..no afecta a la hora de hacer amistades

Me agradas jajajaja

Porque?

Porque así lo quiero. Ya llegamos

Si….. "no me había percatado de cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, y por los acontecimientos pasados…..mi alegría se había convertido en…."

Nada malo te espera. Vamos, donde quedó esa alegría?

Tienes razón….

Ahí estaba…..caminando junto a Tomoe-San hacia una oficina…al abrirse la puerta me encontré con Kyoto y Sayaka, conversando alegremente con ella…yo era la única que no….pérdida en mis pensamientos sólo daba pasos hacia adelante, viendo como una Tomoe, robaba un beso…..y yo sólo bajaba la mirada….

Tomoe tu la trajiste acá?. …

Si, me la encontre y casualmente es Familia de los Kaname. A lo que debo darle una buena atención no?

…exacto…mantengamos distancia…

Oh disculpa, no pensé eso afectaría. Bienvenida Madoka Kaname a nuestra humilde oficina

…..

Nuestra? Deja de jugar Tomoe….

Tu eres Homura? "estaba molesta por alguna razón….mi alegría había desaparecido al ver que era una total desconocida en todo esto…..si lo sabía…..pero no quería verlo. Ella tiene pareja, todo el tiempo tuve lo que buscaba a mi lado! Y lo peor de todo que la cara que me vieron fue de….."

Si soy yo….como verás es una gran Coincidencia jejeje no pensé que eras hija de los Srs Kaname y que admirabas mis obras

Te parece gracioso?!

¡!

Sin nada que me quedará dentro…al tenerla cerca, le solté una cachetada y me fui llorando de la oficina….si me preguntan Porque? No lo se….solo recordar nuestros encuentros y ese…beso…entre ellas…me hizo odiarla…soy una estúpida en todo esto…viviendo mundos con dos personas…que eran la misma…

 **CAPITULO IV:** CENA

Después de ese acontecimiento…..no la vi más en el Museo…no podía ir a su casa…..y mucho menos contactarla….le deje mensajes y hasta un peluche con su amiga, recomendación de la misma…..y fue pérdida de tiempo….que había pasado? Porque estaba llorando? Mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas! Que hice mal?...solo podía suspirar y usar a Tomoe de psicólogo.. ..

Que ocurrió…..?

Aún sigues con ello?

Así es…hoy es el día de la Cena, como verle la cara? Después de lo que pasó…y más aún sin saber la razón…

Eso es la juventud Homura…..se es impulsivo

Pero tu sabes porque lo hizo?!

Sabes que me gustaría ayudarte, pero no puedo interferir hasta cierto punto

Un consejo no me caería mal…

Tu pareces la niña en este caso jajajaja

No me parece nada gracioso, por lo menos colabora sigh

Digamos que fue un poco brusco de tu parte, no haberte presentado debidamente desde un principio

Pero es que ella nunca me pregunto!

Y es que acaso se necesita preguntar? No tienes buena educación?

…talvez quería se fijara en mi…..por quien soy…..y no por lo que hago…..

Estas aceptando que te gusta?

No responderé a ello…

Que paso con toda la frialdad? El ser más joven?

Si sigues! Terminarás fuera de mi casa!

Bueno bueno, sabes que le alegraría mucho?

Que?!

Decirle que tu y yo no tenemos nada

Y que ganaría con eso?

No se, sólo digo pues. Hablale con sinceridad en todo si tienes chance de acercarte

Tienes razon…necesitaré tu ayuda en

Lo sé, ya tengo todo planificado

Por eso me agradas

Jajajaja termina de alistarte, que ya pronto será la hora

… **.**

El día tan esperado….por mis padres claro. Por mi cuenta, sólo me molestaba….enviando mensajes y peluche con mi amiga…no podía explicar las cosas?...aunque también es mi culpa…nunca me centre en conocerla…sólo en vivir el momento…pero igual! No daría mi brazo a torcer! Ya era la hora….el timbre sonaba y yo bajaba con la decidía más grande del mundo, más aún al verla a ella! Hasta en la sopa, la cargaba!

Buenas noches Homura! Es un placer tenerte aquí! Y ella es…..?

Es lo mismo para mi Srs Kaname. Ella es mi amiga Tomoe, disculpen el abuso, sólo considere entre más personas mejor

Madoka acercate a saludar, ella es Homura Akemi, la amiga de la que te hablamos!

…..

Que te ocurre Madoka?

No nada madre…..un placer, iré a la cocina a servirles

Es muy pronto para ello hija…..

Bueno estaré pendiente, con permiso

….

Su hija no está de buen humor?

No sabemos que le pasa, últimamente está así…se la pasa en su cuarto…..abrazada a un peluche que le trajo su amiga y no sale hasta el día siguiente, para ir a clases

Oh si? Que raro, deben ser cosas de jóvenes. De seguro ya se le pasará

Por supuesto, vengan a la sala. Tomemos un vino, mientras hacemos espacio para la Cena

Muchas gracias, vamos Homura

…..claro

… **minutos más tarde…**

Que se cree?...que hace en mi casa?...….esto que siento que es….Me gustaría estar allá abajo y compartir tantas risas…..como se ve la están pasando bien…ya habrán cenado?...tengo hambre…sólo te tengo a ti…. "hablando para mi, abrazaba con casi lágrimas en los ojos al conejo que me regalo, escuchando mi puerta"

Madoka….puedo pasar?

Que haces aquí?!

Estamos preguntando por ti…..ya la Cena está en la mesa y me ofrecí en buscarte

Pues ya vete! Bajaré en minutos!

…Madoka te pido que me perdones

¿?

No se que hice….no se porque estas molesta…pero sólo quiero que sepas que nada lo hice por mal…..solo me dejaba llevar por los buenos momentos y nunca tuve la oportunidad de aclararte todo…..

Ya no importa….

También quiero que sepas que no tengo nada con Tomoe

….

….…? "en el instante que mencione esas palabras, la puerta que nos separaba se abrió, encontrando a una Madoka, algo sería pero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios?"

Porque me dices todo esto?

La verdad?...

Si porfavor…..

Tomoe me recomendó…que te fuera sincera

…..tu peluche me gusto

De verdad? Jejeje

Si….duermo con el desde que me lo enviaste

Quieres bajar a cenar conmigo?

Claro….

Gracias, no sabes cuanta falta haces…

….

Mi mano sólo era tomada por la de ella….nuestros dedos se entrelazan…y...mi cuerpo pedía más de su calor por lo que había echo…..este sentimiento de desesperación, se me es cada vez más difícil controlarlo…..….

Chicas las estamos esperando….

Gracias Sra Kaname, aquí le traigo a su hija

Disculpen…me sentía mal y no quería decirles….

Y veo que Homura, pudo ayudar en…..

Si! Ya estoy mejor!

Son muy amigas por lo que veo

A que te refieres Padre?

Porque no se sientan y se separan un ratico?

Oh disculpen…. "me había traído a Madoka tomada de la mano, pegada a mi, viendose nuestra escena nada amistosa. Parecía más de una pareja….que error de mi parte, menos mal ella supo discimular"

Somos buenas amigas jejeje

Bueno nos gusta que seas amiga de nuestra hija

Muchas Gracias…...

Y así empezó la Cena, charlas tras charlas, risas tras risas. Todo era muy agradable! Homura era única…sólo podía verla y sonreír, y ella al verme hacia lo mismo. Nos ayudamos en servirnos, me sonrojaba por lo amable que era…y comentarios que hacía…..

Jajajaja eso sí que es gracioso

Si supieras que nuestra hija, era una niña muy malcriada JajajaJaja

Mamá!

Lo supongo Sra Kaname, aún tiene sus Toques

Homura! Eres una tonta! Que sabes tu de mi!

Suficiente para saber que tienes un corazón muy amable

….. "que vergüenza…..como podía decir eso ante mis padres "

Mi hija aún es una niña cierto

Así es Sr Kaname, tienen una hermosa niña a la cual cuidar

…no digas….mas…

Que te ocurre Madoka, estas roja desde que llegaste. Segura te sientes bien?...

No…..no…..no es nada

Disculpen, nos dan un poco de tiempo a Homura y a mi?

Claro Tomoe-san, recogeremos la mesa. Quieren postre?

Seria muy amable de su parte

Bueno Madoka ayuda aquí

Ok….. "a pesar de considerar de cierto modo como a una amiga a Tomoe-san…..me incomodaba que se la llevará, sin explicación alguna…..celos?"

Que ocurre Tomoe?

Debo hablar un momento contigo…

Con permiso…...

… **.**

Me veo en el jardín de la casa, en silencio, mirando al cielo con mi amiga algo seria para su carácter…..cosa que no dude en preguntar el porque…

Que sucede? Porque estamos aquí?

Te gusta esa muchacha?

Sabes que si. Pero eso que tiene que ver?

Si tanto te gusta, por lo menos piensa un poco mas en ella

Como así?

Estamos hablando de alguien que aún vive de sus padres, estamos cenando en la casa de sus padres y con todo eso, a ti se te ocurre querer elogiarla?

Pero es que no dije…nada malo "mis palabras pasaban una y otra vez por mi cabeza, y me decía que nada era extraño"

No entiendes…..no son tanto tus palabras…..es la forma en que ambas se están mirando…..que paso en esa habitación?

Nada…

Dime la verdad

Te juro que Nada, no pase de la puerta de su cuarto. Le hable con la verdad como me aconsejaste

…

Si se que estas pensando

Espero no te rechacen…..

No lo veo asi…...se que he pensado en mi…en mi egoísmo…pero yo no le haré daño…..al contrario si puedo ayudarla en su futuro lo haré

Ya hablando de futuro?

Si…sin hacer nada…..con sólo verla….me amarra más

Y ella que siente por ti?

Que voy a saber…se supone que nada

JajajaJaja

De que te ríes?

Nada…ustedes dos son un dolor de cabeza

Disculpa…

Deberías conseguirme una suplente, si quieres que te siga ayudando

Jajaja tu pensando en eso

Vamos, antes que hablen de nosotras

… **..**

Tomoe-san y Homura son muy cercanas No?

Diría que si….

Ambas son muy agradables

Tienes que conocer ha alguien antes de elogiarlo Papá

Bueno a mi me parecen buenas muchachas, tanto que me gusta tengas ese tipo de amistades

Si mi amor, estoy de acuerdo. Pero me pregunto, no tendrá planes de casarse?

Como así mama?...

Homura siempre está sola….no se le ha visto un novio y pues eso me parece raro

Que raro va a ser madre! Acaso debe tener pareja! No puede estar sola?! "el echo De verla con alguien mas me molestaba! Si tenía que estar sola, lo estaría! "

Tranquila…..no estamos diciendo algo malo

….llamare a las Chicas, no estoy para esto

Ok….

Le molestan esos temas?

Eso me pone pensativa…

Respecto a Que amor?

No teníamos entendido que Homura andaba con Chicas?

Y a eso nosotros nunca le dimos importancia

Claro, te apoyo y le deseo lo mejor. Pero si Madoka…..

Piensas Que…..

No lo sabremos hasta que no los diga, pero sólo quiero que mi hija sea feliz. Y si Homura la va a ser feliz…que tenga la confianza de decirnos

…

Como vas hacer para controlarte?

Ya eso lo he pensado, y cada vez se me es más difícil….

Entonces? La atacaras al ya no poder más?

Jejeje suenas como si fuera un animal

No lo eres, pero vas a necesitarlo

Y entonces que propones?

Tu sabes, mientras logras tu felicidad. Me tienes a mi

Eso te parece sano? No crees que podremos lastimarnos las tres?

Tal vez….pero si somos inteligentes, salimos ganando. Yo te tendré un poco mas y tu mientras esperas por ella, podrás calmar tu ansiedad

Suenas como pervertido

Pero no te parece mala idea?

Talvez…

Ven….

No voy a negar que lo que hacía estaba mal….pero Tomoe me conocía mejor que nadie, y sabía que estos momentos con Madoka, me llegaban a un punto…..que sólo iría a buscar consuelo en mi cama…..el sentir sus labios con los mios…me hizo suspirar para solo drenar todo lo acumulado en el momento…yo no tenia que hacer nada, solo un beso apasionado nos consumia…..tratar con jovenes, era difícil…

… **.**

Y ahí estaba yo…..viendo como dos cuerpos se besaban de manera apasionada…había escuchado cada palabra…..estaba molesta por lo que veía….pero engañada no podía sentirme…..que tenía con ella? Que sentía por ella?...un beso…es todo lo que pude pensar, para interrumpir lo mas amable que pude

Permiso Tomoe-san, Homura. Las estamos esperando

….Madoka?! "asustada, me separe de mi compañera…esperando que la tierra me tragara…."

Gracias, justo ibamos para alla

Jejeje vengan conmigo

…

Un calido y entretenido momento se pudo disfrutar ante todo. No me sentia bien realmente, pero ya muchos problemas había causado y era hora de no pensar solo en mi…..debia ser una adulta. Esa conversación me dejo pensativa, Tomoe-san no era mas que un apoyo….con demasiado derecho…..pero un apoyo…mientras yo que era?...una muchacha joven para Homura…..que no sabia nada de su vida y mucho menos que no tenia idea de que ya alguien ocupaba su corazon…..eso me hacia llorar….Pero solo sonrisas le regalaría….

Gracias por todo! Fue una gran noche!

A ustedes Tomoe-san, nos caes muy bien

Me alegro esta habladora no los haya cansado

Jajajajaja

Homura…Tomoe-san, espero que se repita. Vuelvan otra vez jejeje

….

Eres muy amable Madoka, ya veras todo sera mejor

Si, así lo veo

Madoka…..nos vemos mañana?

¿?

Pasare por alla

Gracias….buenas noches entonces "no me importa como se viera, aunque sea un beso en esa mejilla queria para mi…"

Homura…. "ese beso, esa marca…..fue suficiente para dejarme caer con una sonrisa en la cama….eso queria….un beso…"

 **CAPITULO V:** BESOS

Un nuevo dia, un nuevo comienzo a trabajar y una esperada llegada de esa tarde, la cual ansiosa me mostraria a quien quería. No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la conoci, solo dias habian calmado en mi ese vacio…..queria saber que pasaria en meses y años. De una forma u otra, tendría mas de ella, no me detendría hasta ser rechazada….

Sonríes hoy?

Si, me siento mejor realmente

Esa muchacha si te trae enamorada

No lo se, solo quiero disfrutar lo que dure este momento

Y que haras hoy para ello?

No lo he pensado tampoco jejeje

Juventud, si que se pega no?

Tu y yo tambien somos jovenes. Ademas eres una mujer hermosa, de seguro te conseguiras ha alguien mejor

Es verdad, solo no he querido darle chance a nadie mas

Lo ves, yo me debo ir en unos minutos. Debes alistarte

Y lo mio donde quedo?

Eres incansable?

Y tu insaciable…..

Diría que eramos mañaneras. Cada mañana era igual, cuando alguna queria escaparse, una de las dos empezaba el juego, aprovechando la debilidad de la otra. El sexo…..Tenia frente a mi un cuerpo irracional, perfectamente moldeado. Detalles ninguno, desde las caricias hasta las reacciones eran sincronizadas de manera deliciosa…el sonrojo de esa piel blanca, causaba mas tentacion…y como sus caderas seguian el ritmo junto a sus voluptuosos senos, hacían que cualquiera cayera a sus pies. Su sabor no era mas que un veneno que amarraba, pero en mi caso no lo lograba…siempre la he visto diferente

… **Museo…horas despues…..**

Kyoko aun no llega?

Quien Sra?

Madoka….

No…

Y su amiga no sabe nada?

Homura-san no se nada, disculpe…

Ya es tarde…sera que le paso algo?

No creo, ya me hubiese informado…

Y no esta en su casa?

Tampoco, llame hace una hora y nada

Vuelve a llamar a ver si ya llego

Sra, no cree que va a preocupar a sus padres?

Si…debo calmarme un poco. Que te dijo despues de clases?

Que iba a comprar una cosa y nos encontraríamos aquí

Y tampoco tiene telefono para contactarla?

No Sra…..

Donde estas…

Pasaban segundos, minutos y horas…me desesperaba, no sabia que hacer ni como saber de ella…..no podía llamar a su casa para no alarmar…ni tampoco podia llegar a la de ella…..porque podrian pensar mal…me dijo que vendria…..ya estaba oscureciendo…..y casi ibamos a cerrar y no llegaba….

Madoka….

Que hacemos Sra? Ya es hora

Si Kyoko….ya es hora de cerrar

Ok….ayudame Sayaka

Claro…..

Hola! Chicas estan aquí?!

Es ella! "de lejos podia escucharse una voz gritar, que se acercaba y estaba segura que era su voz"

Estan aca?!

No tienes porque gritar… "se abria esa puerta para mostrar su hermosa sonrisa, no pedia mas"

Ups lo siento! Es que pense estaba sola jejeje

Como vas a estar sola?! Si aun no hemos cerrado?!

Sayaka no seas mala, ademas de cuando aca tu trabajas aquí?!

No es tu problema! Vamos Kyoko! Iremos a cerrar, asi que apurate!

No me jales…

Si si! "lo hacia siempre…gracias amiga"

Donde estabas…?

Me compraba un teléfono jejeje

Un teléfono? "sólo me levantaba de la silla para ir hacia ella….."

Si! Ahora podre comunicarme con todas!

Con todas?... "no podía estar mas lejos de ella…..sin pensarlo la abrace contra mi, sin darle chance de reaccionar "

Que ocurre….? "que estaba pasando….no me esperaba esto…me estoy poniendo nerviosa"

Sabes cuanto nos preocupamos? "la aferraba aún más a mi…..no queria se alejara"

Disculpa….es que tambien buscaba un trabajo… "su calor me hacia abrazarla aun mas"

Trabajo?...y porque con un extraño? Porque no conmigo?... "al escuchar eso, me llene de rabia y la empuje contra la mesa de mi escritorio, sin dejar espacio alguno entre nosotras…me iba a dejar por alguien mas…."

Homura…que haces? "no entendia su accion….tampoco tenia miedo….pero otra vez esos sentimientos que tuve en cada sueño me invadian"

…el peluche que te regalé…te gusto? "no sabia que decia…..solo la queria cerca de mi….su cuerpo estaba casi recostado en mi escritorio y yo la tenia rozando casi contra el mio…ya mi respiración estaba agitada"

Estas bien….? "que le sucede…puedo sentir su respiracion en mi rostro…mis labios se abren solos con imaginar…."

Solo responde…..

Es tierno…..no sabes cuanto me gusta, es suave y acogedor….

…. "Estaba celando un peluche y me regañaba por, no arruines el momento"

Homura?...

…..…. "me sentaba al lado de ella, respirando profundamente para no perder el control, mientras ella sólo estaba a mi lado…..tomando mi mano"

Te sientes bien?...

Ese peluche te gusta mucho no?

Oh…..si….

Madoka sólo se limito a explicar tonterías de como lo besaba, abrazaba, etc…..no sabía ni de que hablaba…hasta escucharla mencionar que había llorado…cosa la cual sin pensar me hizo tomarla de la mano, para abrazarla contra mi pecho. Ya no me importaba nada…de mi boca salía todo lo que pensaba y sentía

Quiero ser tu peluche…..

…..…

Llora conmigo, abrazame a mi…besame….a mi

Porque me dices…..todo esto?

A tu lado me siento muy bien…

Sólo eso?

Yo….….

Tu que….. "sentía como mis lágrimas salían, tenia miedo me dijese que no era mas que una amiga…..me dediqué a ver su rostro, mientras ella limpiaba el mio, con pequeños besos….que no llegaban a mis labios…..le dedicaba sonrisas para que a su vez ella hiciera lo mismo…estaba enamorada de ella….y sólo quería que ella sintiera lo mismo….."

No te soltare ….. "ella era única…..lo que me pidiese se lo daría…con ella queria un futuro….."

Quisiera estar simpre contigo…..

Lo que quieras…no te obligare a trabajar para mi…pero no aguantare tenerte lejos por tanto tiempo…..porfavor prometeme que no estaras con nadie…

….. "con alguien? Con quien iba a estar? Porque le preocuparía eso a ella? Acaso necesita…."

Me lo prometes?

Solo si me dices que…..necesitas de mi? "no se que locuras habia dicho, pero sentia la necesidad de vivir lo que Tomoe-san tenia…..lo que esa extraña tenia….y veia en los ojos de Homura ese mismo deseo que tenia cuando la besaba…es un riesgo que queria tomar"

Yo…..de ti….?

Porque me miras asi…..? "colocaba una de mis manos en su mejilla, terminandola de colocarla encima de mi, como varias veces la tuve en sueños"

Madoka….no sabes que haces….

… "no pude responder a su pregunta, mas que cerrar los ojos. Y con mi mano acercarla a mis labios….ya habia vivido esto en sueños, que lo hiciera una vez realidad…calmaria un poco en mi esta incertidumbre…..sus labios besaron los mios…..no pasando mucho…..para que ella hiciera el resto…y los tomara uno por uno, me enrollaba en su cuello, a medida que su lengua recorria mi boca…la mia bailaba con ella sin descanso…..se estaba tornando hasta agresivo….era tanto la pasion, la desesperación de ambas. Que me tomaba con sus brazos y colocaba en sus piernas para seguir besándonos. La miraba como estaba perdida en mi…..como tomaba mi cuello…lo mordía en cada beso y sólo podia gemir, por como movia mi cuerpo contra el de ella"

Te deseo…..

….mmmmm…..

Te necesito…

…..ahm…..…..

No sabes cuanto espere esto….

Sin soltar mis labios…..sus manos empezaban a recorrer mi espalda….queriendo entrar por mi camisa…..buscaba la forma de deshacerse de ella, hasta prácticamente arrancarla. No tenia queja alguna, al contrario intentaba ayudarla…..pero habiamos olvidado ppr completo, la existencia de las demas…para acto seguido separarnos de manera muy imprudente…al ser abierta la puerta…...

Chicas, ya cerra…?

….. "en silencio solo podíamos permanecer, era tonto defendernos…..Homura se encontraba con su camisa desabotonada casi al otro lado del escritorio, por el empujon que le habia dado….totalmente desorientada…y yo sentada en el suelo sudada, sonrojada y con mis sostenes a la vista….a lo que, no da nada bueno a pensar"

...pueden por lo menos cerrar la puerta!

….no pensamos en…..

Es mi culpa, debi ser mas cautelosa. Vamos afuera, para que ella se pueda arreglar

Gracias…..

… **..**

Entonces Homura-san? Se calentaron las cosas? Jajaja

Que van hablar? Si usan el Museo para lo suyo

Oh que atrevidas somos Kyoko!

Ten mas respeto Sayaka!

Dejala, no me hace nada malo. Es bueno que sea tan animada

Al contrario soy feliz!

Y eso porque?

Mi amiga es todo para mi!

Mientras no estes en mi contra

Quien sabe jajajaja

Y a ustedes como les va?

Mas que feliz Sra Akemi

Te das cuenta de quien manda?

Lo puedo ver

Sayaka no digas estupideces!

JajajaJaja

Chicas estoy lista!

Quien te viera con esa cara?

De que hablas! Tu eres la pervertida aquí!

Yo lo acepto!

Tonta…. "estaba feliz! Mis amigas no habian dicho nada. Y mucho menos podian jejeje a lo que solo me dedicaba a ver a los ojos con una sonrisa de enamorada a esa mujer tan bella….era afortunada si tan solo le era de ayuda…"

Bueno ya debemos irnos, Madoka quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

…

Si! Debo irme chicas jejeje

Que les vaya bien!

Tu amiga si que no pierde el tiempo?

Llamala Madoka. Te digo que me tiene muy sorprendida…

Las apariencias engañan

Lo dices por ti Kyoko? Jejeje

Mejor sigamos a lo que ibamos

Eso me gusta mas!

… **.**

Quieres ir a mi casa?

Tu casa?... "era una proposición acelerada…pero no iba a rechazarla "

O a donde quisieras ir?

A tu casa…me gustaría

…mejor paremos aquí

No entiendo….. "cruzando en una esquina…..detuvo el auto. Para soltar su cinturón y rapidamente sentarse encima de mis piernas, presionando su cuerpo al mio que aun estaba encendido.…."

Te parecera rara mi actitud…...pero la verdad yo no puedo esperar mas…..quiero continuar

Eres una pervertida…

Gracias por aceptarme…

No voy a decir que me desnudo. Porque asi no fue, ni mucho menos me hizo suya…..fue algo mejor para el momento según mi parecer….amablemente pidio me retirará la camisa, para una vez mas dejar mis sostenes al aire libre, viendo mi busto como a dos caramelos…..ya el sonrojo habia regresado y mis labios se abrian solos para pedir que continuará…sin esperar mucho, lo poco que podia mover mi cuerpo contra el de ella, no aguanto, con cada beso que me proporcionaba sin dejar rincon alguno, posaba mis manos en su espalda, para hacer un vaivén, junto a marcas en mi, que eran acompañadas con sus manos….sedientas de placer, le murmuraba ser una con ella, aferrandome aun mas sin dejar de mirarla desesperada..….pero me dejaba con las ganas…..quería no mas que verme como yo me daba placer

Lo cual estaba logrando, me molestaba el control que tenia sobre mi, esa sonrisa picara y como mi cuerpo absurdamente se movia desperado por saber que me miraría ….me excitaba, jugando sola a recorrer mis senos, abdomen y piernas, con su nombre en voz alta a cada instante….esa lujuria….hacia que lo disfrutará...

Eres hermosa….

…..no…sigas

Muestra mas…..

….callate…Homura….ahmm…

No pasaría mucho tiempo, para terminar agotada en mis propios brazos….con la humedad de ella, que habia traspasado sus telas en mis piernas por el placer que la escena le habia generado…..era mi primera vez en explorarme…y no sabia que era tan satisfactorio….ahora me preguntaba como seria que ella me hiciera suya….

Te gusto?

Lo puedes….ver por ti misma….tonta

No pensé seria…..

Tan que…? "queria me dijera que sentia…..debia hacerla olvidar de todo y de ella…al verla arrecostarse en su asiento sudada….y tan húmeda…con la fuerza que me quedaba, me lance hacia ella, yendo hacia ese manantial, otorgando profundos besos, para caer dormida con una sonrisa al escuchar su gemir…

Madoka….

 **CAPITULO VI:** POSECION

Soñaba una y otra vez con la misma escena…..me culpaba de no seguir! Habia fallado! Se suponía debia continuar y haberlo echo mejor! Asi no iba a poder competir contra ella….lo poco que tenia de experiencia, la sacaba de Sayaka con sus historias locas de mujeres…pero en la realidad no era mas que una niña….era mi primer dia de trabajo y me levantaba asustada, para no llegar tarde a la escuela. Encontrandome en una habitación que no era mía, con pijama ajena y a mi lado a una Homura durmiendo plácidamente…lo mejor con su marca en mi cuerpo totalmente visible Jejeje

Aun es muy temprano….que bella se ve "hablaba en voz alta, mientras trataba de sacar toda la fuerza que podia para ir a tomar una ducha, abusadora yo. E ir preparándome para salir. No queria despertarla, se veia tan dulce y profunda en su sueño…"

… **.**

Madoka…..Madoka… "entre sueños intentaba sentirla en la cama…..y no estaba…..todo habia sido una mentira?...estaba despertando con lagrimas en los ojos al no ver a nadie a mi lado…mas que encontrarme a Tomoe entrando a mi cuarto….me sentia horrible…mi cerebro me habia jugado una broma….."

Que te ocurre? Porque esa cara?

Que haces aquí? "necesitaba una explicación!"

Pues acabo de llegar, ya que no habia sabido nada de ti el dia anterior y mira la hora que es? Y aun no te has levantado

….fue un sueño… "mis lágrimas solo empezaron a caer…..habia sido tan real…"

Homura…porque lloras?...

Me estoy volviendo loca… "Tomoe solo se sentaba a mi lado para tomarme de la mano, y calmar lo que sentia…."

Es ella no?

…..si pense la tenia a mi lado…..pense haber vivido algo hermoso con ella ayer…..senti que era real….

Calma….calma…..pronto la tendras a tu lado…..

Si…. "solo podia llorar y llorar….no sabia que tenia tanto efecto su presencia en mi vida….sin hacer nada…..esa chica se estaba convirtiendo en mi mundo….cuando ya me iba calmando para aceptar mi dia…escuche su voz salir del baño…..con el cabello humedo y su vestimenta de ayer…..tan hermosa….."

Ya despertaste Homura….¿?

….

Tomoe-san…..

Hola Madoka, como estas? Vine a buscar a Homura. Se le hizo tarde para una reunion

…..porque lloras? "a la ultima persona que me queria encontrar…..tenía acceso a su casa por lo que veo…y lo peor era que no entendia las lagrimas de Homura"

Eres una tonta! "no me importó ser una niña, y termine por lanzarle las almohadas que tenia a los lados en la cara. Estaba molesta, como se le ocurrió dejarme sola!"

¡!

Que hice?! Auch! Espera!

Dejame en paz! "deje la cama totalmente desnuda por haberle lanzado todo. Lloraba como cual niña…y Tomoe solo se retiraba de la habitación para esperarnos en la sala"

Porfavor…dime que te sucede?

…..te odio….. "el tenerla cerca, me hizo abrazarla y tumbarla a la cama...queria saber si era real…."

Que hice….? Perdoname…..

… "solo me miraba a los ojos con lagrimas al igual que yo…..no habia echo nada malo…..era yo la niña….cosa que me hizo desearla aun mas para robarle un beso desesperado…..tomandola desprevenida…."

Ho…mmmm….

Como cual niña, tomaba de sus labios como a un juguete egoistamente, no le daba tiempo de respirar y ella solo podia seguirme obligada…nuestras lenguas chocaban sin parar aumentando el ritmo…calentandome mas y mas….queria hacerlo…necesitaba de ella!...y como si me hubiese escuchado, con lo mejor que pudo, termino por bajar las telas que protegian mi humedad para adentrarse con su lengua sin refutar…no sabia si era ella o el echo de ser tan atrevida que me estaba haciendo sentir tanto placer…..solo podia gemir en sus manos, tomando mis senos tan dulce, para ser rustica al penetrarme con sus dedos…cosa la cual me dolio, pero me encanto de su personalidad….me exitaba aun mas…la fuerza con la que me hacia suya…..

Ahmmm!

Disculpa…..

No pares!...sigue asi pprfavor...

… "me estaba hundiendo en su placer, sentia como goteaba en mi ese liquido en mis piernas….iba a terminar por acabar con ella…."

Mas…profundo….ahm…..

…homura…..te…...deseo…" ya estaba rozandome con los dedos de la desesperación que me entraba…..queria me hiciera suya…..sentirla dentro de mi"

Un fuerte gemido nos acompaño a la par, cayendo encima de mi, igual de satisfecha como yo del placer. Esta chica me estaba siendo suya…era de su propiedad…..la queria siempre conmigo…..…..

Madoka...me gustas

… …yo… "no podía creer lo que escuchaba…le gustaba?! Habian llegado a ella mis sentimientos…..me dedicaba a responderle con todo lo que tenia dentro, cuando el timbre de una llamada nos saco del mundo feliz ha ambas…."

¡!

Hola…..?

Madoka donde estas?

Madre…..?

No llegaste a la casa anoche…nos tienes preocupados. Si no fuera por tu amiga, no sabria como contactarte y menos que tenias telefono…..

Me quede en casa de Sayaka… ahorita estoy en el colegio…."una vil mentira…que no sirvio de nada"

Te enseñe a no mentir…me encontre con Sayaka hace nada via a tu colegio y estaba sola…..

Disculpa…..estoy con Homura…

Con Homura….pasamela porfavor

Ok….

Diga Sra Kaname….. "sabia lo que venia….y era entendible…nuestras imprudencias no las mediamos…."

Entiendo tus gustos…te queremos en la casa…y no sabes como nos gusta que mi hija comparta contigo, porque sabemos eres buena muchacha….

Si?... "que lo dijera de una vez…..tanta formalidad me estaba molestando "

Pero una cosa es todo eso…..y otra que nuestra hija va a estar desapareciendo sin no mas….espero no la hagas faltar al colegio

Jamás…justo ahorita iba saliendo para y su hija tambien ha decidido trabajar conmigo. Quiero ayudarle en sus metas, como asi ustedes y yo surgimos, y elegimos

Trabajar contigo….? "que decia…."

Y que se supone hara nuestra hija en tu Museo?

Nunca mencione eso, ella sera como nosotras dueña de su negocio…..

Tanto aprecias a mi hija?

Mas de lo que puede imaginar….

No les quito mas tiempo….porfavor llevala a su colegio y asegurate que vuelva a casa despues de. Luego continuamos con esto…..

Como desee…

….

Que ocurre Homura?

Nada malo mi amor, tus padres preocupados por ti

Lo mejor es que no nos veamos hoy…me ire a casa, despues de clases…..

Todo esta bien. Tus padres son personas muy buenas, demuestrales que la educación que te han dado, lo vale

Jejejeje y desde cuando trabajo para ti?

Error, no trabajas para mi sino para ti misma

Me estas dando mucha confianza…..no crees debes esperar a conocernos mas?

No, tu eres mi futuro y eres mia

Boba…

Chicas disculpen! Pero de verdad se les hara tarde!

¿?

De cuando estas aca?! "lo primero que hice fue ver si Madoka estaba en sus ropas! No dejaria que la viera!"

Yo diria que un poco despues de escuchar unos ruidos extraños en la habitación. Falto el aperitivo jajaja

Tomoe-san…..

Si Madoka?

Gracias…. "queria agradecer sus consejos y apoyo. Pero señalando con eso, que ya no tenia que cuidar mas de ella…."

Gracias a ti, por ayudarme en esta

Jajajajajaja

Bueno ya debemos irnos

Estando en el Colegio, pensaba en los inventos de ella…..como podia darme la confianza de manejar lo que era su dinero, no podia defraudarla, algo debia inventarme y sabia quien me ayudaría con ello…pero mi preocupación empezaba después de clases, debía irme a mi casa y lo que me esperaba creo no era bueno…

Sayaka si sobrevivo a mi casa. Quiero que seamos socias en el negocio que montare

Que seriedad, y por lo menos sabes que montar?

No! Jejejeje

JajajaJaja entonces para que me dices?

Porque se que algo se me ocurrirá, si no muero con mis padres

Wow que determinación jajaja

No te burles!

Tranquila se que sera asi! Espero mañana verte viva socia

Que asi sea! Chao!

…

Bienvenida hija como te fue en clases?

Muy bien mama…..

Como te va en las notas?

Ustedes saben que no tienen de que preocuparse Papa….. "todo era muy normal….excepto que encontrarlos a los dos en la casa, no lo era….."

Hija supongo sabes porque estamos los dos aquí?

Si…..y estoy dispuesta a hablarles con la verdad

Porque no empiezas

…

… **..minutos mas tarde…..**

Así son las cosas…

Exacto…no se si por mi edad estoy siendo impulsiva, y tampoco se cuanto puede durar…..solo se, que lo quiero vivir al máximo!

Hija…..has estado con ella?

¡! "que pregunta era esa?! Mis colores subieron al maximo y no podía imaginarme a mis padres tan abiertos…que les iba a responder que si? No solo en sueños sino en la realidad? De que manera estuve?...que debia decir?!"

Jajaja por su reacción mi amor, no los dice todo

Si! Ya nuestra hija, no es una niña!

…..

Y quien crees tu haya tomado la delantera?

Es mas que obvio corazon! Homura tiene mas experiencia

Quien iba a pensar, que nuestra hija amarraria a esa chica?

Dejen de hablar de esas cosas! Se supone que estoy aquí para ser regañada no?!

¿?

No?...

Quien te dijo eso?

Bueno supongo….

Nosotros no te llamamos aca, para discutir tu vida amorosa. Confiamos en tus desiciones. Estamos aquí, para saber que eras la muchacha honesta que siempre hemos amado

….padres….. "una sonrisa se me podia dibujar en el rostro….tenía una gran familia….."

Una cosa si Madoka

Dime?

Homura esta saliendo con Tomoe-san cierto?

No! Ellas se dejaron…. "o eso me habia echo entender…necesito saber mas….."

Ok. Entonces dejémoslo por hoy. Ya puedes irte tranquila, llega a la casa hoy porfavor

No entiendo? Para donde voy a salir?

Hija tu teléfono no ha parado de sonar. Y el de la casa tampoco. De seguro es ella

Que?! "estaba tan inmersa en mi conversación, que no me habia percatado de la cantidad de llamadas y mensajes de preocupación que tenia de ella. Tanto me habia extendido con mis padres, que estaba casi oscureciendo. Y ya estaba sonando"

Contesta…..

Dime Hom… "no habia terminado de contestar, cuando fui callada con disculpas y una voz cortada, apunto de llorar"

Disculpame disculpame! Todo es mi culpa! No debí hacer lo que hice! PorfAvor no quiero perderte! Déjame verte! Yo hablare con tus padres, corregire todo!

…

Dime algo porfavor! Te prometo dare lo mejor de mi! Me gustas Madoka! De verdad me gustas! No quiero estar con mas nadie excepto tu!

…..homura…. "era tan divertido escucharla asi, eso queria…mis padres podian ver mi satisfacción ante los gritos obviamente escuchados por ellos…."

Eres todo para mi…porfavor…..Te Amo!

Jejejeje no sigas….. "como toda una tonta enamorada, mis lagrimas salian…..y de la pena rápidamente me las limpiaba"

Hija….

Si…

Madoka…..

Búscame en mi casa…."queria esto a mi favor, sabia que vendría a entregar todo por mi y yo iba a sentir que era mía"

Enseguida!

Uffff… "ya habia colgado…..y me quedaba tranquila, controlando mi corazon"

Llegara en cualquier segundo

Pobre de ella hija…..

Jejejeje me lo debe. Gracias a ustedes, los amo! "en ese instante, sonaba el timbre de la casa. No pensé se bajaría….."

Como que es ella?

Lo mas seguro. Seguirás tu papel hija?

Un poco jejeje

Ok empecemos

… **.**

Buenas noches Srs Kaname!

Buenas noches

Disculpen la hora! Vengo a ustedes para disculparme!

Pasa, no te quedes afuera

Muchas gracias…y…. "la buscaba por todos lados pero no la veia…"

Si buscas a mi hija, ya viene

Disculpe… "no podia dejar los impulsos por una vez …."

Tienes algo que decirnos?

Si…me aproveche de su confianza…..y los decepcione…les juro que no quiero hacerle daño alguno a su hija

Homura no queremos escuchar eso

Entonces….. "estarian en mi contra? Madoka estaria en mi contra?"

Nuestra hija es lo mas preciado. Y ella ha tomado una decisión

Que decisión tomo….?

Eso lo hablaremos en privado

Madoka?...

Cuidate hija

Seguro….

…..

Ya dentro del carro…..se sentia un ambiente pesado…no me hablaba…y a medias respondia lo que le decia….queria llorar….me habia enamorado…me estaba entregando…y ella no lo veía…que horribles cosas pensaba….que habra pasado….para que cambiara asi commigo…..me gritaba en mente…mientras ella solo suspiraba como de fastidio…

Llevame a tu casa

Como?

Lo que escuchaste….

Ok…..

Como cual soldado segui ordenes, y llegamos a mi casa. Caminaba por mi casa observando cada detalle, sin recibir nada de lo que le ofrecia….hasta entrar en mi habitación y sentarse en la cama para empezar con mas suspiros y mirarme a los ojos friamente…

Me amas?

Si…. "me tenia preocupada tanta frialdad de su parte"

…ok

…que pretendes? "me deje quebrar por su maldad…como podria tratarme asi…..solo podia llorar y apretar los puños de la rabia…"

Homura… "creo que me habia excedido…."

Yo te entregue todo!

¡! "habia recibido un empujon contra la cama y sus lágrimas caian en mi rostro…..me tomaba de las manos para besarme agresivamente, lastimando mis labios….."

Tu eres mia!

Espera! Te amo! Estare a tu lado! "ya habia perdido la razon y estaba arrebatando mi ropa..…me miraba con lujuria y tenia miedo que esto siguiera por mal camino…..cosa que le grite lo mas fuerte que pude"

¿?

Si estas escuchando bien! Yo te amo…Homura, no llores

Pero….

Disculpame….quise jugarte una broma

Una broma… "solo podia llorar mas y mas al escuchar eso…..una broma?...asi que tenia buen sentido del humor…..pero yo no tanto…"

Si…mis padres te aceptaron…por sobre todas las cosas estare a tu lado…

No saldras de esta….

…ahmmmm… "al escuchar sus palabras senti como me apretaba aun mas las manos, para tomar directamente mis senos y jugar con ellos, succionaba y movia alrededor de mis pezones su lengua….rozando con sus dedos mi humedad….desde un principio me cargaba mal…y esa actitud me estaba matando….No me daba chance de respirar y menos escuchaba mis quejas…."

Te gusta no?...solo yo te hare mujer

Me….estas…lastimando…..mmmmm….

Sin importarle nada, arranco lo que protegia mi intimidad, dejandola a la vista para mirarme descaradamente y deslizar su lengua sin permiso…para solo sonreír llevandose uno de sus dedos a la boca, penetrandome con el mismo sin ninguna delicadeza…mis gemidos y el movimiento de mi cuerpo contra la cama, era lo unico que se escuchaba….perdía la logica….el placer me consumia…..

….dame…dame….

Que quieres?

...a ti!

Te dolerá!

Ahmmm…. "aumentaba la presión, insertando un segundo dedo…..para solo reir al ver como en ellos estaban mis fluidos….habia terminado y me soltaba las manos, saboreando picaramente lo ocurrido…"

Estas agotada? Te gusta jugar ahora?

…. "que podia decir….apenas podia respirar…mi pecho bajaba y subia del placer recibido….."

Eso es un juego, ahora veras lo que es real…..

¡!

De manera rustica, tomo mi cuerpo como cual juguete, levantando mis piernas para adentrarse con su lengua sin remordimiento…...mi debilidad no me ayudaba y el nuevo placer me empezaba a consumir una vez mas…

Detente porfavor…mmmm…

Ahorita es que empiezo… "me las vas a pagar…..tu sabor es delicioso…tu cuerpo es mio…..esa cintura…tus piernas…..tu sexo!..."

Hazme tuya!...

Mirate…..mirate como estas en cunclillas ante mi, pidiendo desesperada que te haga mia una vez mas…te amo…te amare con mis manos y besos….

Mas fuerte!... "no le pedia uno ni dos, queria tres y mas!...me tenia encendida…queria acabar…me llevaba una de sus manos a mi boca para lamerla, tomandola con la mia para penetrarla, mientras movia mi cuerpo contra el de ella, sentada en sus piernas…

Madoka!...

Asi asi es como nos quiero!

Ahmmmm!

Al poco tiempo de pronunciar nuestros deseos, caimos en la cama sin poder movernos….nuestros cuerpos sudados y sonrojados…..aun reaccionaban ante los consecutivos orgasmos del momento…Homura se acerco a mi…..para rodearme con sus brazos y mirarme con el amor mas sincero que podia existir….ocultando sus lagrimas en mis senos…..

Que…..te sucede amor?

Porfavor…nunca me dejes…..

… "una niña tenia en mis manos…..llorando sin parar…..cuanto te amo…..no podia mas que sonreir y dedicarle pequeños besos en la cabeza…..para calmarla….."

Madoka….?

Te amo…..no te dejaré!

Eres mía! Y yo tuya!

Lo se!

 **CAPITULO VII:** AMOR

Despues de ese momento…han pasado 2 años…..hemos echo de todo, celebrado, viajado, vivido tantas cosas…..que mas bien estar lejos de ella, era casi en contra de nuestra voluntad y agotador…..a veces no coincidiamos….si yo no estaba ocupada, ella lo estaba….nuestros encuentros eran rápidos por la falta de comunicación….se tenia una semana desde que nos topabamos rápidamente, y solo miradas, sonrisas y rapidos besos eran recibidos. Antes eramos mas unidas, ahorita unas total extrañas…..

Sayaka….siento que pierdo a Homura….

Porque?

A penas la puedo ver y no tenemos tiempo para compartir….

Es normal, ambas ya tienen responsabilidades. Y Homura no tiene tampoco mucho tiempo libre

Si…..pero…

Como te gustaria tenerla para ti sola siempre, dirás?

Exacto…..

No crees que, ella debe estar orgullosa

De verdad lo ves asi?!

Te lo apuesto! Porque te has esforzado tanto. Estudias, estas trabajando hasta tarde y el poco tiempo que te queda lo divides entre ella y tu família. Debe estarlo

Pero eso no cambia el echo que…. "mi cuerpo ya pedia de ella…mis labios no se conformaban con un rapido beso…y en mi mente solo me hacia soñar tonterias"

Porque no vienes a mi casa hoy? Te busco despues del trabajo. Ya mañana es fin de semana

Y que haremos?

Tu confia en mi, ya veras será divertido!

… **..**

Y eso que ya no suspiras? Tienes tiempo que no logras lo tuyo?

Porque se que se esta esforzando. Y espero paciente el momento de tenerla

Lo puedo notar, ya hace tiempo que no tenemos nada. Y aun, haciendote falta, no me das chance jajajaja

Lo siento Tomoe…..quiero darle todo a Madoka, como ella lo esta haciendo

No te preocupes tonta….yo te entiendo, ademas esta semana he encontrado a unas cuantas opciones temporales

No pierdes tu tiempo

Claro, no iba a esperar por ti siempre!

Eso me gusta jejeje

Tendras tiempo libre este fin de semana, porque no invitarla?

Asi será. Hablé con su amiga para hacerle una reunion

Y cual es el motivo?

Quiero que viva conmigo

Le vas a proponer matrimonio?

Exacto, que mas voy a esperar? La quiero cada noche a mi lado, quiero todo para mi

Y sus padres?

No los ignore, pretendo tener una estabilidad con ella. A lo que fueron los primeros en ser informados. Y me ayudaran con la fiesta de esta noche

Quieres dar pasos rapidos. Que tiene, que te trae asi?

Todo….

… **..**

Quieres algo de tomar?

Nada gracias…

Ya no se puede ni hablar contigo. Solo piensas en ella

Claro que no!

Si tanto la quieres, porque no has pensado vivir con ella? Trabajar en conjunto?

Vivir con ella…..?

No te agrada la idea?

…..me fascina jejeje

Jajaja tu cara es mas graciosa!

Tonta! Para ello debo casarme! Y no se si mis padres lo aceptaran!

Lo que menos me preocupan son tus padres

Tienes razon…y si lo hago?

Como asi?

Si le pido matrimonio! Con ello la tendre cada noche! Tendre una vida de pareja! Sera….unico

Bueno…..no es mala idea….pero…

Pero que?! Vamos Sayaka!

A donde?

Le propondre matrimonio! Comprare las sortijas!

No te parece algo impulsivo….

Jamas! Jejeje

Como quieras jajajaja "ups como terminara esto"

… **.horas mas tarde….**

Jejejejeje

Estas muy feliz?

Pues si! Es hermosa! No te parece?!

Si lo es! Y cuando se la entregaras? Como haras?

Quedamos en vernos mañana! Como tendremos todo el dia, encontraré el momento

Si que sera gracioso Jajaja

Tu crees?

Nada nada

Ya es tarde, deberia irme

Te acompaño, no tengo nada que hacer

Y como te va con Kyoko?

Mas que bien…te dije que pronto sera nuestro matrimonio?

Que?!

Asi es, hace no mucho nos comprometimos

Y porque no me dijiste nada?

Queria hacerlo sorpresa

Ojala me vaya tan bien como a ti!

De seguro que si!

Jejejeje ya llegamos

Entrare contigo, aun es temprano para yo regresar

Jajajaja te van a regañar

No creo

Bueno….

Al abrir la puerta, me encontre una casa totalmente oscura…buscaba el encendedor….que se habia echo la gente…cuando los bombillos se encendieron, pude ver como papelillos volaban por el aire! Y un enorme cartel con mi nombre me recibia! Risas se escuchaban por parte de todos mis cercanos…

Mama….Papa…Kyoko…Tomoe…..y…. "buscaba por todos lados a mi persona especial, hasta sentir que unos brazos me rodeban por detrás y susurraban al oido….."

Te extrañe amor….no sabes cuanto te amo….

Homura….. "mis lagrimas salían solas….tanto tiempo sin tenerla de esta manera era…"

Ya esta llorando jajajaja

Nuestra hija si es una niña jejeje

Dejen la cursilería!

Tontos! Porque nunca me dicen nada!

Jajajajaja

Queriamos hacerte una fiesta por tu esfuerzo

Sayaka…..

Y yo estoy orgullosa de ti Madoka…. "depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios, solo pude sonreirle sin pedir mas a cambio"

… "era el momento! Hazlo!"

Quiero decirte mi amor que… "hazlo ahora Homura!"

CASATE CONMIGO! "con toda la fuerza que sentia y sacando las sortijas, pude arrodillarme ante ella. Desviando la mirada de la enorme vergüenza que tenia por la mirada desubicada de todos….."

¿?

Que pasa aquí?

Hija…

Esto si que es interesante…..

Homura Akemi! Talvez no sea la mujer perfecta! Y tampoco tengo la edad para que me veas como a tu futura esposa! Pero si te prometo Amarte! Esforzarme por tener una gran familia! Y dedicarte todo de mi hasta que la muerte nos separe! O…hasta que tu lo quieras…..

….yo…. "que ocurria?...mi cerebro a penas entendia que pasaba…..solo podia responder a la inercia "

QUIERES SER MI ESPOSA?!

Vamos acepta!

Que estas esperando!

…..

Mi amor….

ACEPTO!

¡! "a mis pies caia una Homura debil, llorando de la felicidad. Aferrandose a mi como si de un sueño se tratase…y todos en silencio podian ver como desde ese momento, iniciaba una nueva vida con la persona mas hermosa del mundo…..y futura madre de mis hijos….."


End file.
